Second sister?
by GleekyLittleDirectioner
Summary: "who are you? Why do you look exactly like me?" She asked. "I'm you're twin." the other one spoke superiorly.
1. This girl?

**Disclaimer: Nope, nada, el no. Own nothing.**

**GUY: But you _do _own a trophy for being the biggest freak!**

**ME: And you own a trophy for being so easy to piss off!**

**GUY: True dat, little lady.**

**ME: What the…..**

**ANYWAY, due to my cussing, let's get on with this story. P.S. there's a new character in this story. Who? You'll find out….**

**Chapter one: This girl?**

Almost there, I thought as I raced through the border line to get to New Zelanand. Ha, that girl ain't gonna know what hit her. Too bad momma, daddy and Serena never told her about me. Why should I care if they kept her instead of me? Why should I care if they thought she was a better daughter? They're not in my lives right now, so I don't give a crap. A grin stretched across my face as I read the sign 'Welcome to New Zealand! Population 3500!' "ha, make that 3600" I said aloud.

Emily Daniels won't be expecting me.

The rangers all laughed while they were telling eachother funny childhood stories. They loved sharing stories like these, where they truly felt they were bonding, even though they were already all the best of friends and it would be impossible for them to get any closer.

"…So then, the lunch lady got hit with a hammer in the back of her head, and she fell in that giant soup pot." Mike finished telling his story. They all burst out laughing so much, they were as red as Jayden's ranger suit.

"Okay, that is by far the funniest story I have ever heard!" Mia said, trying to hold back more luaghter, which she found impossible.

"Agreed!" They all said, still red.

"Okay,Em, you're next." Mike said as he caught his breath.

"Okay, um, there was this one time I got attacked by my gramma." Emily said, recalling the funny memory.

"you're gramma attacked you? This oughtta be good." Antonio said as he and the others listened carefully.

"Okay, well, me and gramma were walking down the street in winter, when I suddenly tripped over something. My gramma saw me trip, and she thought we were playing a game, so she purposely fell on me and she couldn't get off, so we were stuck like that for an hour, until some people came and helped us about 10 minutes later. But then, they took pictures and posted it on the web." Emily said.

The rest were silent for a moment until they all started laughing so hard, they couldn't breathe.

"Why…would…your gram….think that was…a game?" Kevin said between laughter.

"I dunno. I think it's because I used to love playing games." Emily shrugged.

"that is a funny story" Jayden said, trying to calm his breathing, but just couldn't.

"Is there anyone left to tell a story?" emily asked. They all looked around and shook their heads. "Well, I'm gonna go get water. Be right back!" emily said, walking out of the room and into the kitchen.

After she walked out, they heard the door open. Mentor was sleeping, Emily was in the kitchen, and the rest were all in the common room, so there wasn't anyone left to guess who opened the door.

Suddenly, a girl, who looked exactly like Emily, only with straight brown heair, walked in. She was wearing gray faded jeans, black converse, black bracelets, a silver necklace, and a black shirt that had the word love written on it in yellow cursive writing, with a black leather jacket over it.

"Emily? Why is you're hair like that? Is it a wig? Why are you in that outfit?" mia asked, thinking it was Emily.

The girl just laughed as if the rangers were clueless.

Then Emily walked in, and noticed the girl. She walked closer to her, as they both looked eachother up and down, and up and down, until they both turned to the others. The rest were just in as much shock as Emily was. But emily noticed the girl wasn't in shock at all. She seemed rather calm.

"Wh-who are you? And why the heck do you look exactly like m-me?" Emily asked, studdering, her eyes on the girl, wide in shock.

The girl turned to Emily and smirked as if she was winning some sort of game. " I'm Leyah, but call me Ley. I'm you're twin."

**OOOOOOO how was that? Heeheehee. Shocker there, eh? Anyway, Leyah is gonna be in future stories apart from this one. She's my character, so I own her, not Saban….unless he's hiding something? **

**So, tune in for the next chapter"**

"**You are not my twin!"**

**SAMURAI RANGERS, JEMILY IS OURS.**

**-Jemilyisdabest13**

**~Ciao!**


	2. You are not my sister!

**Disclaimer: Nuthin new, so let's cut the crap.**

**Guy: oooo she's….**

**ME: Shut the **beep!** up, jack **beep!**!**

**GUY: Ouch.**

**Here's the second chapter,**

"**You are not my sister!"**

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN YOU'RE MY TWIN? I ONLY HAVE _ONE _SISTER! SERENA! AND SHE'S NOT MY TWIN!" Emily shouted at Leyah.

"Woa, calm you're horomones! Are you on you're period or something?" Leyah asked, not getting why Emily was shouting.

"If you're my so called 'twin', how come I never saw you before?" Emily asked.

"Because, truth is, I'm two minutes older than you. After you were born, momma decided she couldn't handle two twins, so she decided to keep you, since you were the youngest and so 'innocent'." Leyah shot back, bitterly, clearly mad she was given away. "Apparently, 'momma' wasn't too happy about having to tell you about me sometime in the future, so she kept me a secret all these years. For 17 effing years, I was a lie!" She screamed, taking her anger out on Emily.

"So why are you here?" emily almost yelled, clearly furious her parents, and even Serena, whom she thought she could always trust, had lied to her all her life about something this big.

"I thought I would meet you. Save you the pity on finding out yourself. Trust me, it ain't so fun having to grow up with retarted kids in a stupid community home." Leyah snapped.

"Well, go back there, because you are not welcome here!" Emily demanded, not accpeting the fact she had a secret twin.

"In you're dreams, you little midget. You think I like having a twin? I hate it! I would kill you right now if I could! The fact that you got to live a normal life, not me! It's not fair! Considering I have nowhere else to go, I'm living here whether you like it or not." Leyah snapped, already hating Emily.

"I don't think that's a good idea. You'll cause trouble." Jayden replied, since he is the leader, he should take action in this decision.

"You kick me out, you'll _be _in trouble. Got it, walking valcano?" Leyah threatened. Jayden stepped back. Even jayden was scared of her. Even Mike and Kevin. No doubt Antonio and Mia. She was so scary. The opposite of emily, who was the only one not scared of Leyah. By the looks of it, _she _was the new rebel in this house.

"Don't you call him names!" Emily yelled, this close to attacking Leyah with her spin sword.

"Don't tell me what to do, you blonde douche!" Leyah shouted, this close to knocking emily out.

"Don't call _me _names, you mistake!" Emily yelled back, quickly regretting what she said. Even she had to admit, she took it too far. She saw the look of hurt in Leyah's eyes, before it turned into anger. The rangers just stood there, shocked Emily snapped like that.

"what did you just call me?" Leyah growled. She took a threatining step toward Emily. "You, are, gonna pay for that!" Leyah then lunged forward, attacking emily. Emily didn't hesitate to attack back. The two were soon punching, and kicking eachother like they were in a boxing match.

"Guys! Break it up!" Mike shouted, as Kevin held Emily back and jayden held Leyah back.

"Let me go, b*tch!" Leyah snapped, kicking her feet in the air as she tried to break free, but Jayden wouldn't budge.

"You know what? Fine. Stay here. But you're dead to me." Emily said harshly, before locking herself in her and Mia's room.

"Aw, man. This is bad." Antonio moaned.

"You think?" Mia said sarcastically as she slapped the back of Antonio's head, hard.

**To be continued in:**

"**Attpemt to kill"**

**-Jemilyisdabest13**

**~Ciao!**


	3. Calling out

Disclaimer: nothing new. **yawn**

**Guys, please! I need you're reviews if I'm gonna keep my stories alive! So far I only have 1 review for this story. Please guys, I need 'em!**

**Okay, here comes chapter three (BTW, I changed the title):**

"**calling out"**

It was morning in the shiba house, but it wasn't like any morning. It was dead quiet. They all felt like if they made just one sudden sound, their heads would be cut off. Nobody liked having Leyah in the house, but she let herself in. Everyone hated that, especially Emily, her so called 'twin'. The rangers all watched Emily eat furiously. They felt bad for her. It's bad enough having a secret twin who hates you, but Ji forced her to share a bed with her since there were no spares. Emily wasn't usually a kicker, but she kicked and pushed Leyah until she was sleeping on the floor. Just then, Leyah walked in, in her PJ's.

"Morning, b*tches." Leyah snickered, sitting beside Emily. They all saw Emily tense up when Leyah sat next to her, which caused Leyah to snicker more.

"Must you curse in _every _sentence?" Antonio complained, tired of hearing so much cursing. None of them got any sleep, because Emily and Leyah were at it all night. Figthing, fighting, and even more fighting. Mia had it worse, since she shares a room with them both.

"Must you be such an effing moron?" Leyah complained back, to irritate him, and it worked.

"Leyah, if you wanna live here, you live under the rules." Jayden said, trying to look fearless, but inside, he was shivering in fear.

"Jayden, if you wanna _live, _you shutup." Leyah said, sensing his fear.

"Leyah, you pick on them, you'll never see daylight again." Emily threatened, not showing fear, because she was not scared of Leyah.

"Oh, Emily. You're such a little brat. You think you can scare me? You're wrong." Leyah said.

"Everyone hates you, you know." Emily muttered.

"What?" Leyah said.

"Everyone in this room hates you. So why are you here? You're obviously not welcome."

"Shut-up."

"you know it's true."

"I said shut-up."

"Admit it."

"shut-up!"

"we have nothing more than hate for you."

"SHUT UP!" Leyah screamed, kicking her seat away as she stood, a dangerous look in her eyes, which still didn't scare Emily.

"Why are you doing this? Why are you like this, Ley? We can help you." Emily said, finally trying to help her twin.

"All I've been told in my life is I wasn't good enough. You know what that's like?" Leyah asked, so close to tears.

"I do, yeah." Emily nodded. "I was told that all the time. I know you're pain. But hey, I'm your twin. I'll help you."

"You don't mean that. You're right, I'm a mess. Nobody wants me."

"You're wrong. A little attitude make-over, and you'll have a fresh start right here, where you'll have 5 friends, and a twin who won't ever leave you're side."

"you mean it?"

"I mean it."

Leyah smiled. "Thank you. That's the first time I've heard someone say something nice about me. Other than those retarted kids who want to rub off _on _me."

Everyone laughed.

"Welcome to the family, ley." Mia smiled.

"Wait….does this mean we have a seventh samurai?" Kevin asked.

"you guys are samurais?" Leyah asked.

"yeah. I'm yellow, Jayden's red, Mia's pink, Kevin's bue, Mike is green, and Antonio is gold." Emily replied.

"Huh. That's funny. I've always liked the yellow one the most." Leyah teased. "And, actually, I'd like to be you're aider. See, I've studied medicine since I was 10, and I'm really good at it. Care to give me a chance?"

"If you all are fine with it, it doesn't trouble me. One less thing I'll need to do in this house." Ji replied.

All the others nodded their head in approval.

"Yay! But, here's a warining. If anyone calls me doctor or nurse, I will leave you to die." Leyah teased. She saw the look of fear in the rangers' eyes, so she made things more clear. "Dudes, I was only kidding."

She heard sighs of relief coming from everyone, and this made her chuckle.

"And Emmo, please keep your feet to yourself, I don't wanna wake up on the floor again." Leyah begged.

Emily just laughed and nodded.

Hmm? Well? Goo, bad. Okay? And please guys, REVIEW! I don't wanna end up with one again. It makes me think no one likes my stories anymore. Please please please review! Thanks ;)

SAMURAI RANGERS, JEMILY IS OURS.

-Jemilyisdabest13

~Ciao!


	4. We're gonna get through this

**Disclaimer: I want nachos.**

**GUY: wooooww.**

**ME: What now, guy?**

**GUY: why you so stupid?**

**ME: I can ask you the same.**

**GUY: I have ADD.**

**ME: that's no excuse. **

**GUY: Yes it is. It causes me to be like this!**

**ME: Damn, I'd hate to be you!**

**GUY: tell me about it.**

**Okie-dokie! Here is a new chapter to "Second sister" Sorry for the long wait. I haven't had that many reviewers for awhile….**

**ANYWAY, here's a fresh new chapter for all of you!**

**Chapter: "Gonna get through this"**

Things were much brighter in the Shiba house. Ever since Leyah had been excepted in the house, she hasn't been mean once. She was still a huge rebel, even more than Mike, but she wasn't made of stone. She looked out after everyone especially after their battles.

Everyone was watching as Emily and Leyah were laughing and joking around in the common room. They never thought they'd see them becoming biffles.

"Look at them getting along. It warms my heart." Mia said, kinda wishing she had a sister too.

"I know. Leyah hasn't been threatening us since that one morning!" Antonio exclaimed, relieved.

Emily and Leyah turned their heads to see veryone watching them, even mentor.

"Oops. Were we really that loud?" Leyah asked.

"Nah. It's just aswesome to see you two bonding." Mia replied.

"Hey guys, come join us! It'll be fun! C'mon!" Emily sais as she and Leyah welcomed them all in the common room.

"So, what were you guys talking about?" Kevin asked as everyone was seated.

"Emily was just telling me how Kevin attacked Mike when he found out he was using his toothbrush," Leyah said, as she along with all the others laughed at that memory.

"That was such a funny memory" mia said.

"Dude, I still have the bruise you know." Mike said, rubbing his right arm.

"Good. That'll teach you a lesson not to use my toothbrush." Kevin warned Mike.

Everyone laughed.

"So Leyah, tell us a bit about your life." Mike said.

"Ok, uhm. Well, there's not much to say about my life. As I said, I was given away the moment Emily was born. After that, I started living with my grams, but that only lasted about until I was 5, when she died. So, the governement took her house away. I ended up living on the streets for about a year, taking care of my self and not trusting anyone. Until one day when I was 6 and ½ hears old, a lady, Ms. Grundesse, the manager of the orphanage, found me eating garbage. The orphanage took me in, but I never did anything. I couldn't trust anyone. The only person I ever trusted back then was grams. No one adopted me. No one wanted me. I've spent more than half my life there, until I turned 17 and was old enough to leave. I decided to come find Emily, let her know she had a twin, and yeah. That's all, I guess." Leyah replied, trying so so hard to hold back tears, recalling the painful childhood.

"Ley, I'm so so sorry," Emily replied, giving her sister a hug. She couldn't imaging how hard her life must've been back then."Don't you ever worry about being alone. You have a home right here and you will stay with us until the war is done. When it's done, you will come move in with me, and you will spoil your little nieces and nephews."

"Thanks, Emmo. Thanks everyone." Leyah replied, letting go of Emily.

"Anytime. A sister of emily's is a sister of ours." Mia smiled.

"thanks, so Emily, who'll be the father?" Leyah asked.

"what?" emily asked, confused.

"You said when I move in with you, I'll spoil my nieces and nephews. Who'll be the father, or, your future husband?"

Emily blushed deeply, while Mia, Mike, Kevin Anotonio and even Leyah smirked knowingly, while Jayden just remained oblivious. You see, Emily has a thing for Jayden, though she's never had the guts to tell him. And Jayden felt the same way, which everyone but Emily knew. When Leyah first started getting along with everyone, mostly her twin, she's asked Emily if she had a boyfriend. Emily said no, but leyah noticed Emily was blushing when she asked, and she knew she liked someone. So, leyah went to go ask Mia who Emily liked. Mia replied Jayden, and Leyah found out Jayden liked Emily. Jayden and Emily both knew Leyah knew their crushes, but they didn't know who eachother's crushes were.

"Um, probably someone I'll meet in the future, I'm not so sure." Emily replied so quickly, they almost couldn't make out what she said. "How about the rest of you?"

"By far Kevin," Mia replied, resting her head on Kevin's shoulder. Kevin and Mia have been dating almost ever since they first came here.

"Definitely Mia," Kevin replied, holding Mia's hand.

"I think my long time crush Maya, I've always liked her," Antonio said. No one's ever met Maya, since Antonio met her when he moved away when he was little.

"I'm going with Leyah," mike said. Mike and Leyah started dating short after she became nicer.

"Obviously Mike," Leyah laughed, ruffling Mike's hair. "Jayden, you've been quiet. Who would you wanna marry out of us girls?"

Jayden's eyes quickly darted to the room as his eyes fell on Leyah, Mia, and finally Emily who he found impossible to take his eyes off, but managed in two seconds.

"Uhm, well, I-I don't know." Jayden managed to say. He wanted to say Emily so badly, but didn't have the guts to do so.

"Oh, come on. At least tell us who you think is the prettiest?" Mia said. She just wanted him to have enough guts to say 'Emily!'

"Um, the-the prettiest, would be-uhm, I-I think….i…" Jayden started, but was interrupted.

"Oh for crying out loud, Emily, Jayden has a huge crush on you!" Mike blurted, out.

"MIKE!" Leyah exclaimed, smacking him in the back of his head.

"Ow!" Mike exclaimed.

"Jay, is…is that true?" Emily asked, feeling somewhat happy, still hoping it was true.

"

Uh, well, I.. **sighs** yes. It's true. I've had a crush on you since you first came throught those gates." Jayden replied.

"Really? Well, same here." Emily replied, her smile so wide that she's rip her lips in half if she smiled any wider.

"Really?" Jayden's head shot up when he heard this.

"Mmhmm." Emily smiled at him.

Jayden smiled back.

"Oh, just kiss already!" Kevin said.

Everyone laughed.

Well? Did ya guys like it? Lottsa Jemily in here, eh? I LUV it! Please review! I haven't been getting much lately! Pleaseee! I need your reviews if u still want me to be an author here on FF! Thanks to those who do reivew, and thanks to those who read. JOY TO THE WORLD!

SAMURAI RANGERS, JEMILY IS OURS.

-Jemilyisdabest13

~ciao!


	5. Dang, Leyah!

**Disclaimer: Achoo.**

**Here is chapter 5! Wow, chapter 5 already, eh? AWESOME!**

**Here we go!**

XX Two Months later…XX

Things have been very peaceful. Jayden and Emily have been going out for 2 months now, Kevin proposed to Mia and she said yes, and Mike and Leyah were the most amusing couple on earth.

"Morning, everyone!" Leyah chimmed as she walked in the next morning.

"Morning, Ley!" Mike said as leyah came and gave him a small kiss.

"What have we got planned for today, guys?" Leyah asked, taking a seat between Mike and Emily.

"Well, you have been through so much lately, that I'm giving you all a day off." Ji said.

Everyone cheered.

"Okay, where to this time? Not the beach, movies or Rainbow's end again." Kevin said.

"Hmmm….let's go….oh! How about going hiking?" Leyah said.

"Hiking? I'm in!" mike said.

"I love hiking!" Emily said.

"I have the perfect hiking shoes!" Mia said.

"It could be a good excersise." Kevin nodded.

"I have bug repelent!" Antonio said.

"Alright. Everyone get ready. Meet in the common room in an hour." Jayden said.

Everyone nodded and got ready.

XX In the girl's room…XX

"Mia those hiking shoes are adorable!" Leyah gushed.

"Told you I have the perfect hiking shoes! Lucky for you ladies it was a package deal so I got two more. All yours." Mia said.

"Thanks Mia!" Emily said, putting hers on.

Emily was wearing a faded yellow button-up-all the way shirt, faded light blue tight jeggings, brown hiking shoes, and her hair straigntened, also in a ponytail, with a light grey lulu lemon headband.

Mia was wearing a cotton candy pink T-shirt with a hot pink leather jacket, black skinny jeans yet still very comfortable, with her gray hiking shoes and her hair wavy and down, with a thin pink headband.

Leyah was wearing a black tank top with a purple (that's her ranger colour) t-shirt over it, grey track pants, her black hiking shoes, and her wavy brown hair down with some berrets and bobby pins in it, with a silver necklace around her neck.

"Guys, we better get going. The boys are probably waiting for us." Emily said.

Mia and Leyah nodded as the three walked out the door.

XX With the boys…XX

The boys were waiting for the girls in the common room.

Jayden was wearing a red long sleeve shirt with faint thin white stripes on it, spiffy jeans and black converse.

Kevin was wearing a plain white T-shirt with a blue and white plaid shirt over it, not buttoned up, with jeans and brown Nikes.

Mike was wearing a grey striped sweater, dark blue jeans and white sneakers.

Antonio was wearing a white and black t-shirt with a grey sweater over it, and black jeans with gold sneakers.

That's when the girls walked in.

"You guys finally ready?" Jayden asked, as Emily came over to him, he put an arm around her shoulder.

"All done!" Emily smiled.

"Great! Once you girls put your bug repelent on, we can head on out!" Antonio said, handing Emily the bug repelent. Once Emily was finished with it, she passed it over to Mia. Once mia was finished, she passed it over to Leyah. When leyah was finished, she put in on the table and they went out the door.

"So, does anyone know a good hiking place?" Leyah asked.

Everyone freezed in their tracks.

"You're saying you picked to go on a hiking trip, and you don't even know anywhere to hike?" Mike exclaimed at his girlfriend.

"Well, I dunno! You guys have been in this town longer, almost two years! I thought you would know a good hiking spot! I haven't even been here for 4 months, how would I know where to hike?" Leyah panicked.

Emily sighed. "Okay, everyone just calm down. Let's not panick. I'm sure we can think of something else to do today."

Jayden nodded. "Emily's right. Why don't we all go in town, get some cupcakes and figure the rest out while we're there?"

Mia nodded. "Good idea."

Everyone started walking to the bakery, glaring at Leyah, only receiving a much deadlier glare back.

They got to the bakery shortly after, got their orders and sat down at a table big enough for seven people.

"So, anybody have any new ideas on what to do?" Mia asked.

Then, they all heard screams coming from outside, and turned to see a nighlock terrorizing citizens.

"Whatever the plans are, they'll have to wait." Emily said, as they all stood up.

"Leyah, you go back to the house and let mentor know we're fighting the nighlock." Jayden ordered.

Leyah nodded and ran out the store to the Shiba house.

"Team. Let's go." Jayden said as they all ran towards the nighlock.

"Stop this, nighlock!" Jayden shouted.

"And who might you bunch be?" the nighlock asked.

"We'll show you!" Kevin snarled.

"Samuraizer, go go samurai!"

"Samurai morpher: Gold power!"

They all finished morphing.

"Rangers together, samurai forever!" They all said in unison, then charged at the nighlock.

The nighlock just laughed. "Foolish rangers! You can't defeat me, I'm Guvnust! I'm your worst nightmare!"

"You're only my worst nightmare because you're so ugly!" Mike shot back, causing the other rangers to chuckle.

Guvnust growled, and sent a small beam towards Mike, barely even hurting him.

"You say you're our worst nightmare? That didn't even hurt!" Mike said.

"You wanna see pain? I'll show you pain!" the nighlock then sent a much more powerful beam toward Mike, Causing him and Mike to switch bodies, and both to collapse.

"Mike!" Emily ran towards Mike's body to help him up.

When she tried, he looked up and smirked evilly. He picked her up and threw her, making her land hard on the ground, but not hard enough to demorph.

"Em!" Jayden cired, running towards her. "you okay?"

Emily nodded. "Yeah. What happened? Why did Mike attack me?"

Jayden shrugged. "I don't know."

"Oh, you guys are confused? Lemme explain. I switched bodies with green bean! So now, I'm in his body, and he's in mine!" Guvnust, who's in Mike's body, laughed.

"Wait. That means Mike is…in a nighlock's body?" Kevin asked.

"No way." Mia said, shocked.

"Have fun!" Guvnust said, running away.

"Jayden, do we go after him?" Antonio asked.

Jayden shook his head. "We'll need to figure this out first."

Mia suddenly remembered something. "Mike!" she ran towards mike, who's in a nighlock's body. Everyone soon followed, all demorphing.

"Mike, you okay?" Mia asked.

"Aw, gross! I'm in a mutant body!" Mike said, disgusted.

Kevin chuckled. "He's just fine."

"Guys, I just remembered something! All nighlocks dry up and go back to the netherworld. Which means once you start drying up, Mike, you'll have to go to the netherworld." Emily said.

"Man. I forgot about that." Mike said.

"Jayden, what do we do? He'll have to face Master X!" Kevin said.

"This is not good. Okay, Mike, head to the netherworld, just, don't go on the boat. Got it?" Jayden said.

Mike nodded. "But wait, will the Sanzu water get to me? I am still technically human."

"No, it won't you'll be safe in the river." Jayden replied.

"How will he know when to come back?" Emily asked.

"Mike, come back tomorrow at sunset, we'll have this figured out by then."

Mike nodded and left into a gap.

"Guys, what'll we tell Leyah?" Antonio asked.

Everyone's eyes widened.

"Crap. I didn't think of that." Jayden said.

"I'll handle it." Emily said.

"You want help, Em?" Mia asked.

"No thanks. She's my twin, I know her best. I know how to calm her down." Emily replied.

"Alright. We should head back home then." Mia said.

Once everyone got back home, they saw Leyah waiting in the common room and they tensed up.

"What happened?" Leyah asked. "And where's Mike?"

Everyone but Emily ran out of the room and shut their doors, locking them.

"What the heck?" Leyah asked.

"Good to see you, Leyah, how's life?" Emily asked, scared to tell her.

"Where's Mike?" Leyah asked.

"The sun is shining, a few birds are singing…"

"Emily, where's Mike?"

"You can just smell the summer air…."

"Where. Is. Mike."

"Sweet, sweet, summer…"

"What happened to Mike? Where is he?"

"My most favourite season….OW!" Emily yelped when Leyah punched her in the arm.

"What the hell happened to Mike?" Leyah growled.

Emily took a seat on a stool and Leyah took a seat on one across from her.

"Well…."

Emily soon explained everything to her.

"….And that's where he is now." Emily looked over to Leyah and saw her body was shaking with rage.

"Ley?" Emily asked.

Emily saw as Leyah jumped up from her seat and started to run over to everyone's rooms to kill them all but Emily quickly ran after her, but she wasn't fast enough because when she entered Jayden's room, the door was broken and Jayden was on the ground on his stomach whimpering, while Leyah was sitting ontop of him, hitting him and yelling.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO MY BOYFRIEND!" Leyah yelled as she gave Jaydne a beating.

"Leyah, stop!" Emily exclaimed, running over, holding Leyah back, but Leyah shook her off.

"I'm going for a walk. Try not to put somebody else in pure danger while I'm gone." Leyah said bitterly, glaring at Emily as she stormed out of the house and into town.

Emily looked to Jayden to see he was still whimpering on the ground. "Jay.." Emily started, making him sit up as she hugged him, and he hugged back, terrified if he let go, Leyah would kill him this time. "It's okay, Jayden. She left the house for a bit. To cool off."

Jayden let go and nodded. "She's strong."

"I know, I'm sorry. I didn't expect her to react like that." Emily replied, rubbing Jayden's back.

"It's not your fault." Jayden replied, leaning in for a kiss.

When they broke apart, Emily said "I hope she doesn't do something stupid in town."

Jayden chuckled. "She won't, Em. She's a smart girl." Jayden replied.

They didn't know just how wrong they were.

**Well, how ya likey? Took me 3 hourse to create this chapter! Mainly because I was writing a chapter for one of my other FF stories which shall remain a surprise, but also because I had to come up with an idea, then I had to write it all, then…yeah. Please review!**

**SAMURAI RANGERS, JEMILY IS OURS. (So is Meyah…that's Mike and Leyah.)**

**-Jemilyisdabest13**

**~Ciao!**


End file.
